


Halloween

by Novachipmunk



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Kinda Au-ish, Mild Cursing, Musical References, Pre-Canon, This is pure crack, everyone is drunk and alex is suffering, written as prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachipmunk/pseuds/Novachipmunk
Summary: Brian is just grinning at him like an idiot. Then he wraps one of his arms around the others' shoulder and leans in a bit too close for Alex' liking. He tries to move away but Brian's grip is made of steel. "Alex Ham, my buddy, my man", he babbles, "I bet I can rap Guns and Ships faster than you."





	Halloween

If you want to be someone or think you are someone already, it's an unspoken rule that you attend Amy Walters' yearly Halloween party and you bring as much alcohol as you can carry. If it's October 31st and you're old enough to know that trick-or-treat is bullshit, you're there. You have to be, or you'll be an outcast for the entire next year.  
It's the biggest party of the fall, half the senior year is here, it's about 9pm now and Brian is already wasted beyond repair. There's no glasses tomorrow and even if there were, he'd be the last person to care right now. Even rivaling Sarah in terms of alcohol intake, and that's saying something as everybody knows.  
Also, he was too drunk to care that he lost his best friend somewhere along the way. Normally he'd freak out if he lost Tim at a party because everyone knows that Tim hates parties and tends to have a breakdown when with too many people and Brian has the constant need to look out for him because he's the mother hen in this relationship. Normally. He couldn't give less of a shit right now, though. The music is loud enough to drown out every thought about it, and there's a pretty girl dancing with him and Tim is fine, probably.

(Tim has locked himself in the bathroom about half an hour ago, now sitting on the edge of the bathtub, contemplating his life choices and ignoring the drunk girls screaming along to _"I wanna dance with somebody"_ right outside the door. He isn't fine, exactly, but if he just stays in here until he can leave, he won't complain. Let Brian have his fun, for once. So Tim can make fun of him tomorrow when he's all hungover and hates humanity.)

Alex isn't drunk. At all. Because someone has to watch over Amy, who is indeed very much drunk as you'd expect, and make sure she doesn't get roofie'd. But he's wishing he was drunk, because while sitting on the couch, leaning his head on his hand and fearing that he will never hear anything ever again after tonight, something suddenly drops over the headrest and scares the living shit out of Alex. Talk about Halloween. It's Brian. That would be scary enough because sober Brian is annoying as fuck already, but now he's there, he's drunk and apparently he's chosen Alex as his victim and entertainer of choice.  
"Hey Alex", he yells over the bass of the music and Alex feels his ability to hear drop another 10 decibel. Did you know that you can die from too-loud noises? Alex knows that. He doesn't want to die tonight.  
"Hello, Brian", he replies calmly. He knows Brian and he knows he's stuck with him for the next hour unless Tim makes an appearance and saves him. By the way, where even is the guy? He's definitely seen him before, although not dressed up quite as ridiculously as the rest. He'd been wearing a sweatshirt that said CREEPER on the front. Probably a Minecraft thing. Probably borrowed from Seth. Alex isn't dressed up at all and he's wishing he could disappear just like Tim has. That would be heaven, right about now. "Done with dancing already?"  
"Nah. Break-time. Dizzy."  
Alex doesn't answer because what the hell was Brian expecting. And he really, _really_ doesn't want to have to relive last year's disaster. In short; Brian had a teeny tiny bit too much to drink, puked some girl he didn't know on her shoes, got slapped for that and came to Alex to whine about it because he always goes to Alex to whine about shit because Tim isn't mentally stable enough for that. And he still has no idea how in the name of everything he got there, but he woke up the next morning with the hangover of his life and Brian in bed next to him. Amy found it way too hilarious to be mad and Alex didn't go to class for one week. That's something that doesn't need to happen again if he can help it.  
The song changes and because it's Halloween and 80% of the people that are here are drama kids, it's from a musical. Brian's eyes light up when he recognizes the bass drop.  
"Oh no", Alex mouths silently and Brian is just grinning at him like an idiot. Then he wraps one of his arms around the other's shoulder and leans in a bit too close for Alex' liking. He tries to move away but Brian's grip is made of steel.  
"Alex Ham, my buddy, my man", he babbles, "I bet I can rap Guns and Ships faster than you."  
There's no chance to flee from this because Brian fucking loves Hamilton and Alex knows it, so he might as well entertain him for a bit. He drinks less, that way. Probably. But then Alex' phone rings in his pocket.  
_"lex losst in tree wood gt mi pls"_  
Alex blinks twice and has to read over the text more than once before he can decipher Jay's atrocious spelling errors. He was at the party, too, and he's seen him last like half an hour ago. How the fuck did he manage to drink himself to the point of not being able to spell in readable grammar and _get to Rosswood of all places?!_  
It's the only place with lots of trees in immediate vicinity of campus, so there's that. He types back: _"i'm coming, jay. stay where you are"_  
He looks over to Brian who is contently bobbing his head way to slow along to the music. If he was in tact, he would probably throw up.  
"Hey, Lafayette", Alex says because there's no way in hell he's leaving Brian by himself in that state. "How about we grab Amy, err, Eliza and steal the Declaration of Independence? You in for that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> So this is my first fic in this fandom and it's already absolute crack. I'm off to a great start here.  
> Written in a stream of consciousness but I thought it was hilarious, so there we go.  
> The prompts were "error", "independence" and "alcohol".  
> Thanks a lot for reading, hope you enjoyed this trashy thing.


End file.
